The invention relates to a labeling machine for prism-shaped bottles having an axially-offset neck.
It is known that prism-shaped bottles are provided with a neck in which the axis is offset with respect to the vertical axis of the bottles, such bottles being designed to receive a label on two opposite faces.
Conventional labeling machines comprise a rotating carousel for supporting the bottles, which are kept in position by being gripped by jacks at the neck; such carousel carries the bottles to a first labeling assembly, which applies the label to one of their faces, and then, after a rotation of the bottles about the axis of the neck, to a second labeling assembly, which applies the label to the other face.
In this way, however, two disadvantageous characteristics are suffered: the first is the need to provide, for each bottle, a considerable portion of space on the carousel, and the second is the fact that each bottle cannot be in the optimum condition for receiving the label in the two positions assumed respectively before and after rotation.